Sonic the Hedgehog No way back
by watawaste
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is put on the mission of a lifetime in trying to save the world... but this time is there any way back? I rewrote the Intro after a review and I'm gunna do Chapt 1. Hopefully, it's a bit better this time around.
1. Introduction

Introduction

As the light shone down through the large, shiny windows of his new apartment, Sonic couldn't help feel a remarkable emptiness. He'd moved into the apartment when the Square was re-built recently, in the hope that he'd be able to enjoy a little peace. But alas, he found himself dying for an adventure of some sort. To feel the wind rushing past him, to feel that amazing rush of adrenaline after defeating an enemy; to fight an enemy – whether he liked it or not, that was what he lived for. A peaceful life was just no good to him.

To make things worse, none of his friends were around. They all lived elsewhere – he missed Tails the most. Despite his annoying voice and general lack of 'save the world' ability, he was always around to cheer Sonic up. So, without him, Sonic was a little gloomy.

To combat the awesome loneliness, he left his tidy, well-kept abode and made out into the streets he had rescued on many an occasion. He smiled at passers by, albeit a hollow smile, and stopped off outside the small newsagent. Normally, the news bored him. What were politics and celebrity to someone that had saved the world on a dozen occasions?

But today, something caught his eye. The small board outside the store with the front-page headline scrawled across it contained a name that made him smile instantly. Tails. But the rest was not good news. 'Tails vanished on the eve of his greatest success.'

Suddenly, he saw it. An opportunity for an adventure. He smiled that perfect Hollywood grin and set off along the path to another adventure…

* * *

(I rewrote this for Shadow Stalkr. Hopefully, this is a little better. Please review again, if you're reading this. Adive appreciated, except I'd rather not give up altogether. :) )


	2. Chapter 1 Sonic learns the truth

Chapter 1: Sonic learns the truth

Sonic sped along at his usual incredible speed without actually knowing where he was going. The newspaper had highlighted anyone with information or help should confront Bill Prote, the man who owns the shop where chao eggs can be bought. Sonic entered to find Bill cowering in a corner but his grey hair and fairly fat body was easy to find. "Bill Prote?" Sonic questioned "It's me Sonic the hedgehog. I'm interested in helping find Tails." Bill recognised Sonic and tightly squeezed himself out of the corner and walked towards Sonic. "Great to see you again Sonic!" began Bill positively "For a second or two I mistook you for one of the capturers…" Sonic smiled but at the same time remained curious. "How did you see the captors?"

"Sonic," Bill's tone changed dramatically "Are you accusing me of kidnapping Tails!?" Sonic hastily took a step back and tripped on an odd piece of the floor. Sonic kicked it in his anger and it flew into the air and smacked Bill on the face knocking him down. Where the piece had been was Tails crying for help, surrounded by many other people in a deep hole. One by one Sonic freed them all and Tails was delighted to be free. "Thanks Sonic," Tails congratulated on being free "I can't believe Bill would do such a thing." Sonic cried out "Oh no Bill's escaped!"

"We'll find him," announced one of the crowd "You need to find out who else is responsible." Sonic and Tails nodded in unison and the crowd poured out of the shop. They too were about to leave when suddenly the phone went off. Sonic went to answer it but Tails advised they didn't. It went to the answering machine and the voice was unmistakable. "Bill this is Shadow, bring the gold chao and Tails to me within 24 hours otherwise I'll detonate Station Square. You know the plan so hurry up before Sonic finds out I'm…" Sonic stamped on the ground and clasped both fists. "Shadow has betrayed us Tails; we have a huge task on our hands. We need to gain access to the chao world to collect the gold chao before Bill does and deactivate the bomb before Shadow destroys this place. Then we have to stop Shadow, this time there's no way back." Tails sadly looked at Sonic "Shadow was our friend."

"Not any more," stated Sonic and the two ran out and began their huge task of saving Station Square and possibly the world.


End file.
